Audience measurements of media, such as television and/or radio programs, are typically carried out by monitoring or measuring media consumption (e.g., the viewing of or listening to audio/video content) within households that are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups, geographic regions, etc. Using various statistical methods, the collected media consumption data may be processed to determine audience size and demographics for media presentations or programs of interest. Such audience size and demographic information may be valuable to advertisers, broadcasters and any other media delivery entity or service provider that wants to know an audience size and demographic associated with a particular program. For example, audience size and demographic information is a significant factor in the development of improved program lineups, the placement of advertisements targeted at a particular demographic, as well as in valuing commercial time slots during particular programs.